Der Adler der Neunten Legion - Home
by xxx-wow-xxx
Summary: Ein Jahr nachdem Marcus und Esca Rom den Adler der Neunten zurückgegeben haben, bewirtschaften sie ihre eigene kleine Farm in Britannien. Eines Tages macht Marcus sich auf den Weg nach Calleva, um seinen Onkel zu besuchen. Als er nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit zurückkommt, erkennt Esca, dass Marcus ihm mehr bedeutet, als er sich bisher eingestanden hat.
**Der Adler der Neunten Legion - Home**

 **Leaving**

Die Sonne schickte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die sanft geschwungenen Hügel des kleinen Fleckchen Landes, das Marcus und Esca nun schon seit über einem Jahr bewirtschafteten. Es versprach ein warmer, sonniger Tag zu werden, wie geschaffen für eine Reise.

Das dachte auch Esca, als er Marcus' Pferd am Zügel aus dem Stall führte, dorthin, wo Marcus bereits auf ihn wartete, in Hemd und britischen braccae, die Kleidung, die er inzwischen auf dem Hof und auf längeren Reisen zu Pferd der römischen Tunika vorzog. Lediglich die frische Rasur und der römische Kurzhaarschnitt ließen erkennen, dass Marcus sich auf den Weg nach Calleva machen würde, um dort für einige Tage seinen Onkel Aquila zu besuchen und auf dem Markt von Calleva einige dringend benötigte Waren und Vorräte zu kaufen.

Es war ein strammer Tagesritt von ihrem Hof bis nach Calleva und zur Villa des älteren Aquila und alle paar Monate nahm Marcus diesen Weg auf sich. Bisher hatte Esca ihn immer begleitet, doch dieses Mal würde er zurückbleiben müssen.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest mich begleiten."

Marcus, dessen Gedanken wohl in eine ähnliche Richtung gegangen waren wie seine eigenen, nahm ihm die Zügel seiner Stute aus der Hand und schwang sich, trotz seines verletzten Beines mühelos, in den Sattel. Vom Rücken des Pferdes aus, sah er auf Esca hinunter, mit einem Blick, den Esca nicht ganz deuten konnte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Marcus hoch, die Hand noch immer am Hals der Stute.

„Ich möchte hier sein, wenn Seren ihr Fohlen bekommt."

Marcus nickte.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mit mir reiten könntest. Es wird einsam sein in Calleva ohne dich, mein Freund."

Marcus' Worte schienen Esca von innen zu wärmen und er schenkte Marcus eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

„Dein Onkel wird dir gute Gesellschaft leisten. Und in einer Woche kehrst du ja bereits wieder zurück."

Marcus beugte sich vom Pferderücken hinunter und legte Esca die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Achte gut auf alles bis zu meiner Rückkehr."

Esca legte seine Hand auf Marcus' Unterarm.

„Reite vorsichtig und kehre gesund zurück. Und richte deinem Onkel meine Grüße aus."

„Das werde ich."

Mit diesen Worten löste Marcus seine Hand von Escas Schulter und richtete sich im Sattel auf. Mit einem letzten Blick und einem letzten Lächeln wandte Marcus sein Pferd um und ritt davon, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Esca blieb stehen und sah ihm nach, bis Marcus hinter einem der sanften Hügel verschwand. Kurz meinte er zu sehen, dass Marcus sich noch einmal nach ihm umgesehen und ihm zugewunken hatte, konnte aber nicht sicher sein, da die Sonne ihn blendete. Er musste seine Augen abwenden und ließ seinen Blick stattdessen über ihren Hof und ihre kleine Hütte schweifen, die ihm jetzt schon einsam und leer vorkamen, auch wenn er dies niemals laut ausgesprochen zugegeben hätte.

Seit der ältere Aquila ihn vor beinahe zwei Jahren der Arena abgekauft und seinem Neffen zum Geschenk gemacht hatte, waren er und Marcus kaum einen Tag voneinander getrennt gewesen und er hatte sich an Marcus' Gesellschaft gewöhnt. Das erste Jahr auf ihrem Hof war hart und arbeitsreich gewesen. Es hatte Tage, manchmal sogar Wochen gegeben, in denen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, weil jeder von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang seiner eigenen Aufgabe nachgegangen war und sie am Abend beide zu erschöpft gewesen waren, um ein ausführliches Gespräch miteinander zu führen. Dann hatte es wieder Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie Hand in Hand gearbeitet hatten und ihre Arbeit von scherzhaften Worten und Gelächter begleitet gewesen war. Sie hatten viele Pausen gemeinsam am Ufer des kleinen Baches verbracht, der ihr Land zur einen Seite hin begrenzte, nebeneinander am Ufer sitzend, die Beine im kühlen Wasser und die Sommersonne auf ihren Gesichtern. Natürlich hatte es auch Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie beide so erschöpft gewesen waren, dass ein unbedachtes Wort oder eine unbedachte Geste ausgereicht hatte, um der Auslöser eines Streites zu sein. Sie hatten beide ein aufbrausendes Temperament, doch genauso schnell, wie ein solcher Streit aufgekommen war, war er bisher immer wieder von ihnen beigelegt worden.

Inzwischen hatte jeder von ihnen seine Aufgaben. Esca kümmerte sich um die Pferde und die übrigen Tiere, Marcus um den Ackerbau. Gemeinsam hatten sie ihre Hütte im britischen Stil gebaut, gemeinsam die Stallungen und Weidezäune errichtet. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Acker gepflügt und ihre erste Ernte eingebracht und Esca hatte niemals für möglich gehalten, mit wie viel stolz ihn die sichtbaren Früchte ihrer harten Arbeit erfüllen würde.

Esca kannte sein Herz und wusste, dass er sich wohlfühlte mit Marcus zusammen auf ihrem eigenen kleinen Hof. Die kleine Hütte mit den sanften, wiesenbewachsenen Hügeln, dem kleinen Wäldchen und dem Bach waren zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Und das war mehr, als er nach dem Tod seiner Familie, nach der Auslöschung seines Stammes jemals erwartet hatte.

Doch an diesem Tag, als Esca Marcus davon reiten gesehen hatte, drängte sich ihm wieder einmal der Gedanke auf, dass dieses Gefühl von Heimat nicht nur mit dem Stück Land verknüpft war, das Marcus und er zu ihrem Zuhause gemacht hatten, sondern dass dieses Gefühl untrennbar mit Marcus selbst zu tun hatte.

Unwillig schüttelte Esca den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Die Tiere mussten versorgt und nach den Feldern musste gesehen werden. Der Garten war zu pflegen und Holz für den Winter war zu schlagen und zu trocknen. Und Seren, ihre kostbare Zuchtstute, konnte jeden Moment mit ihrem ersten Fohlen niederkommen.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick in die Richtung, in die Marcus verschwunden war, stapfte Esca zum Pferdestall, fest entschlossen, Marcus keinen Grund zur Klage zu geben, wenn dieser zurück kam.

 **Waiting**

Das Feuer loderte hell und warm in der Feuerstelle ihrer kleinen, britischen Hütte. Obwohl es auf den Sommer zu ging, waren die Nächte noch immer kühl und ihre Reise durch das kalte Caledonia hatte Esca die Wärme eines Feuers neu schätzen gelehrt.

Er vertrieb sich den Abend mit dem Schnitzen kleiner Holztiere für die Kinder ihrer nächsten Nachbarn, einem Mann namens Cearbh mit seiner Familie, die das Land eine Reitstunde entfernt bewirtschaftete. Esca hatte sich mit den beiden jüngsten Kindern der Familie angefreundet, einem Zwillingspärchen um die acht Jahre, Junge und Mädchen mit den Namen Faol und Ginessa, und sich angewöhnt, den beiden bei jedem Besuch eine geschnitzte Figur als Geschenk mitzubringen.

Doch an diesem Abend war Esca nicht so recht bei der Sache. Immer wieder hielten seine Hände still und schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

Marcus hatte angekündigt, binnen einer Woche aus Calleva zurück zu sein. Der achte Tag seit Marcus' Abschied war bereits vergangen und Marcus war noch immer nicht zurück gekommen. Seren hatte ihr Fohlen längst auf die Welt gebracht, Garten und Acker waren gehegt, ein Loch im Zaun der Schafweide repariert und bereits beinahe ein ganzer Vorrat Feuerholz für den Winter angelegt, doch von Marcus fehlte jede Spur und Esca begann langsam unruhig zu werden. Sicher, es gab unzählige Gründe, warum Marcus auf dem Weg nach Hause aufgehalten worden sein könnte und einige davon waren harmlos genug und Esca wurde nicht müde, sich diese Gründe immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Aber mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, ohne dass er Marcus am Horizont auftauchen sah, fiel es ihm schwerer, nicht an all die Gründe zu denken, die weit weniger harmlos waren. Marcus konnte zwar einen Großteil des Weges auf einer gut befestigten römischen Straße zurücklegen, aber auch eine solche Straße bot keinen zuverlässigen Schutz gegen Räuber und Wegelagerer. Esca wusste natürlich am besten, dass Marcus sich wehren konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass Marcus' Bein ihm nach einem längeren Ritt im Sattel noch immer Probleme bereitete.

Esca umfasste den Griff seines Schnitzmessers fester, als könnte er sich mit dem Messer in der Hand gegen die ungebetenen Bilder verteidigen, die nicht aufhören wollten, auf ihn einzudringen. Sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf Marcus' Schlafstatt in einer Ecke des Raumes, die der seinen gegenüber lag und den kleinen Altar, den Marcus dort zu Ehren Mithras' aufgebaut hatte. Esca ließ das Schnitzmesser los und erhob sich. Mit zwei Schritten stand er neben Marcus' Schlafstatt, einem grob gezimmerten Bett, das mit Fellen und Decken, die ihnen Marcus' Onkel geschenkt hatte, bedeckt war. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tat, streckte Esca seine linke Hand aus und ließ sie über Marcus' Schlaffelle streichen. Ihm fehlten die Geräusche, die Marcus in der Nacht in diesem Bett machte, das leichte Knarzen, wenn er sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte, sein ruhiger Atem, wenn er schlief, das leise Schnarchen, wenn er erkälte war. Ungebeten drängte sich Esca der Gedanke auf, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Marcus nicht mehr wieder käme und er spürte, wie sich bei diesem Gedanken etwas in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammen zog, so schmerzhaft, dass er seine Hand zurückziehen und sich schwer nach Atem ringend abwenden musste.

Gequält schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln, aber der Schmerz wollte nicht nachlassen.

Bei den britischen Stämmen war es nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn ein Mann sich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen fühlte, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn es sich bei beiden Männern um Krieger handelte, die im Kampf Rücken an Rücken miteinander standen. Es galt bei den Stämmen nicht als Schande, bei einem Mann zu liegen, sich diesem hinzugeben oder sich zu nehmen, was der andere ihm freiwillig anbot. Aber Esca hatte auch lange genug unter Römern gelebt, um zu wissen, dass dort andere Ansichten von Ehre und Moral vorherrschten. So war es einem römischen Bürger erlaubt, sich an einem Sklaven zu befriedigen, solange er hierbei den Körper des Sklaven benutzte, wie es sich für einen dominus geziemte. Es widersprach aber jeglicher Sitte und Ehre, sich einem anderen Mann auf dieselbe Art und Weise anzubieten.

Dieses Wissen um die andersartigen Moralvorstellungen der Römer war ein Grund gewesen, warum sich Esca bisher jeden Gedanken in diese Richtung verboten hatte. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Marcus niemals in Erwägung gezogen hatte, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen. Als Esca noch Marcus' Sklave gewesen war und es sein Recht gewesen wäre ihn zu nehmen, wie es ihm beliebt hatte, hatte Marcus nie einen Versuch unternommen. Er hatte erst recht nie eine Andeutung gemacht, seit Esca ein freier Mann war. Esca hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass die Anziehung, die Marcus auf ihn ausübte, lediglich einseitig war.

Doch in diesem Augenblick an Marcus' Schlafstatt war sich Esca plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher.

Esca wusste, dass er Marcus von dem Moment an anziehend gefunden hatte, als er ihm das erste Mal im Haus seines Onkels gegenüber gestanden und ihm den Dolch seines Vaters vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Doch damals war er zu zornig, zu wütend und zu hasserfüllt gewesen, um dem irgendeine Bedeutung beizumessen oder auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dieser Anziehung gemäß zu handeln. Erst als er Marcus verletzt und erschöpft in dem kalten Fluss in Caledonia hatte zurücklassen müssen, endlich frei von den Fesseln der Sklaverei aber getrieben von den viel schwerer wiegenden Fesseln der Notwendigkeit, Marcus um jeden Preis retten zu wollen, war er sich dieser Anziehung wieder bewusst geworden. Sie hatte ihn, selbst am Rand der Erschöpfung, bis zu Guern getrieben. Sie hatte ihn neben Marcus Aufstellung nehmen lassen, um gegen den Seehund-Clan zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihn lange wach gehalten, als sie sich auf dem Rückweg zum Wall in den kalten Nächten des Nordens nicht nur ihre Umhänge sondern auch ihre Körperwärme geteilt hatten. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr los gelassen, als sie endlich Calleva erreicht und den goldenen Adler zurückgegeben hatten und Marcus ihm wie selbstverständlich die Wahl gelassen hatten, wohin ihr gemeinsamer Weg sie als nächstes führen würde. Und sie war mit jedem Tag stärker geworden, den sie hier Seite an Seite ihr gemeinsames Zuhause aufgebaut hatten.

Und obwohl er sich während dieser ganzen Zeit immer eingeredet hatte, dass Marcus niemals in Erwägung ziehen würde, sein Bett zu teilen, hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen er geglaubt hatte, dass Marcus' Blick ein wenig länger auf ihm geruht hatte, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Es hatte die Momente gegeben, in denen Marcus ihn aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus berührt hatte, nur um ihn sofort wieder los zu lassen. Es hatte diese Augenblicke gegeben, in denen er gemeint hatte, irgendetwas zwischen ihnen zu spüren, das loderte, flackerte, wie die Flammen ihrer Feuerstätte. Aber Marcus hatte nie irgendetwas gesagt und er selbst hatte aus Rücksicht auf Marcus' römisches Ehrgefühl ebenfalls nie gewagt, Marcus seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

Doch an diesem Abend drängte sich Esca plötzlich der Gedanke auf, ob er nicht zu früh aufgegeben hatte, ob nicht vielleicht Marcus auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet hatte, ob Marcus ihm nicht vielleicht geglaubt hätte, wenn er ihm erzählt hätte, dass es bei den Stämmen nicht als unehrenhaft gilt, mit einem Mann zusammen zu liegen. Der Gedanke, dass es nun vielleicht zu spät war, dass Marcus vielleicht nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkehren würde, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf den Altar von Mithras. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Marcus' Gott um seine sichere Rückkehr zu bitten und ihm ein Opfer darzubringen, so wie er es Marcus schon so oft hatte tun sehen. Aber dann schreckte er davon zurück. Marcus' Götter waren nicht seine Götter und er wollte Marcus' Götter auf keinen Fall verärgern. So entschied er sich dafür, seinen eigenen Göttern ein Opfer darzubieten und zu ihnen für Marcus' Rückkehr zu beten. Er hatte am frühen Abend in dem kleinen Wäldchen unweit ihres Hauses einen Hasen erlegt. Dieser würde sich als Opfergabe eignen.

Esca warf sich seinen Umhang über und nahm den Hasen, der noch immer neben der Feuerstelle lag und darauf gewartet hatte, gehäutet und ausgenommen zu werden. Dann verließ Esca die Hütte, nicht ohne einen Blick zum Horizont zu werfen, dorthin, wo er Marcus erwartete, aber keine Bewegung gegen den Nachthimmel erkennen konnte. Dann lenkte er seine Schritte in das Wäldchen, um Brigantia sein Opfer zu bringen, das Herz voller Angst und Hoffnung.

 **Returning**

Zwei Tage nach seiner Opfergabe an Brigantia war Marcus noch immer nicht zurück gekommen.

Esca verrichtete weiterhin jeden Tag seine Arbeiten. Die Pferde und Schafe und Hühner, das Korn auf dem Feld und das Gemüse im Garten scherten sich nicht darum, wie es in ihm aussah. Sie forderten jeden Tag aufs Neue seine Aufmerksamkeit und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich diesem Fordern jeden Tag aufs Neue zu beugen, ein Auge dabei immer auf den Horizont gerichtet, noch immer zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Jeden Abend ging er in den Wald, um Brigantia eine neue Opfergabe zu entrichten und mit jedem Abend wurde sein Bitten eindringlicher, die Opfergabe größer.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte er Brigantia bereits ein Opfer gebracht und dabei einen Entschluss gefasst. Am nächsten Morgen würde er zuerst in aller Frühe zu Cearbh reiten und darum bitten, dass die Zwillinge Faol und Ginessa mit ihm zum Hof zurückreiten dürften, um für ein paar Tage nach den Tieren und dem Feld zu sehen. Dann würde er sich auf den Weg nach Calleva machen und nach Marcus suchen.

Er war gerade dabei, ein paar Dinge zusammen zu suchen, die er für seine Suche brauchen würde, als seine Ohren, die Ohren eines geübten Jägers und Kriegers, in der Ferne plötzlich das Getrappel von Hufen und ein leises Wiehern hörten.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, der Umhang, den er gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel ihm aus der Hand. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen stürzte er aus der Tür hinaus ins Freie. Seine Augen fanden sofort den großen Schatten eines Reiters, der sich schnell näherte und es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr. Marcus Silhouette gegen den Nachthimmel hätte er unter Tausenden erkannt.

Er rannte Marcus entgegen.

Marcus zügelte sein Pferd und brachte es neben ihm zum Stehen. Selbst im schwachen Licht des Halbmondes konnte Esca erkennen, dass Marcus erschöpft aussah, aber er lächelte, als er sich zu Esca hinunterbeugte.

„Es tut gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein, mein Freund."

Dann ließ Marcus sich aus dem Sattel gleiten, aber als er auf seinem verletzten Bein landete, gab dieses unter ihm nach. Doch Esca war sofort zur Stelle, um Marcus aufzufangen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er Marcus in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Es kam ihm beinahe unwirklich vor, Marcus warm und lebendig in seinen Armen zu halten und er musste sich mehrmals daran erinnern, dass er nicht träumte, sondern dass seine Gebete offensichtlich erhört worden waren.

„Du kommst spät."

Marcus löste sich soweit von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können, allerdings ohne die Umarmung gänzlich zu lösen. Marcus lächelte ein wenig verlegen.

„Es gab gewisse Umstände, die mich aufgehalten haben."

Marcus roch nach Pferd, Staub und nach Schweiß und Esca konnte spüren, wie sein Bein noch immer zitterte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den ganzen Tag im Sattel verbracht, ohne sich und dem Pferd eine dringend benötigte Pause zu gönnen. Mit leichtem Bedauern ließ Esca Marcus endgültig los.

„Geh schon einmal in die Hütte. An der Feuerstelle findest du einen Rest Eintopf. Ich versorge dein Pferd."

Marcus nickte dankbar. Esca entging das leichte Humpeln nicht, als er langsamen Schrittes in ihrer Behausung verschwand.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Esca Marcus' Pferd abgeschirrt, abgerieben und mit Wasser und Heu versorgt hatte. Die Tasche mit den Vorräten, die Marcus in Calleva gekauft hatte, warf er sich über die Schulter. Dann beeilte er sich, Marcus in ihre Hütte zu folgen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Marcus im helleren Schein ihres Feuers zu betrachten, sich immer wieder zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich zurückgekommen war, gesund und von seinem Bein abgesehen unversehrt.

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm in der Hütte bot, ließ ihn in der Tür innehalten. Er hatte erwartet, dass Marcus sich mit einer Schüssel Eintopf an der Feuerstelle niedergelassen hatte, sein verwundetes Bein dem wohltuenden Feuer entgegengestreckt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, Marcus inmitten der Habseligkeiten stehen zu sehen, die er für seine geplante Suche am nächsten Morgen bereits zusammen gesucht und auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte.

Als Marcus sein Eintreten bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihm um, erstaunt und schuldbewusst zugleich. Esca zuckte, plötzlich doch ein wenig verlegen, mit den Schultern.

„Du sagtest, du würdest höchstens eine Woche weg sein."

Seinerseits verlegen senkte Marcus den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, Esca."

Esca beeilte sich, Marcus' Entschuldigung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite zu wischen.

„Du bist jetzt zuhause."

Marcus hob wieder den Blick und ein seltsamer Ausdruck, den Esca nicht deuten konnte, huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin wieder zuhause."

Dann endlich streckte sich Marcus, mit einiger Mühe, neben dem Feuer aus und schöpfte sich eine Schüssel Eintopf heraus, während Esca mit wenigen Handgriffen seine auf dem Boden verteilten Habseligkeiten zur Seite schob und sich schließlich Marcus gegenüber am Feuer niederließ. Er wartete geduldig, bis Marcus zu Ende gegessen hatte und sich schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurücklehnte.

„Berichtest du mir nun von den 'Umständen', die dich in Calleva aufgehalten haben?"

Wieder schien Marcus verlegen. Er senkte den Blick, bevor er Escas Frage beantwortete.

„Mein Onkel äußerte den Wunsch, dass ich ein paar Tage länger bleibe, um einen Nachbarn kennen zu lernen, der mit seiner Familie vor wenigen Monaten in die verlassene Villa, die im Norden an das Anwesen meines Onkels angrenzt, eingezogen ist."

Esca nickte. Ihm war die Villa aus seiner Zeit in Calleva bekannt. Sie hatte bereits leer gestanden, als Marcus' Onkel Aquila ihn der Arena abgekauft und in seinen Haushalt gebracht hatte. Doch noch immer verstand er nicht, warum der Umstand, dass er diesen neuen Nachbarn kennen lernen sollte, Marcus so verlegen machte. Deshalb schwieg er weiterhin und wartete darauf, dass Marcus seine Erklärung fortsetzen würde, was schließlich auch geschah.

„Zur Familie dieses neuen Nachbarn gehört eine Tochter, gerade dem Mädchenalter entwachsen. Ihr Name ist Cottia. Mein Onkel war wohl der Ansicht, dass es an der Zeit für mich sei, mir eine Frau zu nehmen und hielt Cottia für eine gute Wahl."

Und plötzlich verstand Esca Marcus' Verlegenheit und alle Hoffnungen, die er sich in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte für den Fall, dass Marcus gesund zu ihm zurückkehren würde, fielen in sich zusammen und hinterließen nur Staub, der sich bitter in seinen Mund setzte. Eine bisher nie gekannte Kälte umklammerte seine Brust, schnürte ihm für einen Moment die Kehle zu und lähmte jede seiner Bewegungen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er musste den Blick von Marcus abwenden. Es dauerte noch ein wenig länger, bis er seine Stimme wieder fand, die selbst für seine eigenen Ohren dünner und krächzender klang, als ihm dies lieb sein konnte. Aber er musste die Frage stellen, deren Antwort er in diesem Moment mehr fürchtete, als je einen Feind zuvor.

„Und? Hatte dein Onkel recht?"

Wieder schwieg Marcus eine Weile. Dann, als Esca meinte, das Schweigen nicht mehr aushalten zu können, sagte er schließlich:

„Cottia ist – anders als alle Frauen, die ich bisher getroffen habe. Sie ist auf ihre Weise schön und freundlich, aber auch wild und unbändig wie ein Wildpferd. Ich mochte sie. Sie ist mir innerhalb weniger Tage zu einer guten Freundin geworden."

Bilder drängten sich Esca auf – von einer jungen Schönheit, deren langen, roten Haare im Wind flatterten, während sie mit Marcus um die Wette ritt. Er stellte sich ihr silberhelles Lachen vor, ihre leuchtenden Augen, ebenso das Lächeln in Marcus' Gesicht. Er stellte sich vor, wie Marcus sie schließlich einholte, ihr von ihrem Pferd herunter half und sie in das hohe, weiche Gras bettete, sie küsste und sich ihr schließlich hingab. Und Esca sah sich selbst einsam und von beiden vergessen die Tiere des Hofes versorgen und auf ihre Rückkehr warten.

Diese Vorstellung reichte aus, dass sich Esca erneut die Kehle zuzog. Er konnte Marcus noch immer nicht ins Gesicht sehen, aus Angst vor dem, was er dort sehen würde, aus Angst davor, was Marcus in seinem Gesicht sehen würde.

Die Möglichkeit, dass Marcus sich eine Frau nehmen würde, war Esca immer bewusst gewesen. Aber es lag in der menschlichen Natur, Gedanken an Dinge, die einem unangenehm waren, zu verdrängen, ihre Existenz zu verleugnen. Esca hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass das Leben, das sie beide auf ihrem Hof führten, Marcus genug sein würde. Dass er – Esca – Marcus genug sein würde. Wie naiv war er gewesen. Und nun würden ihn all die Dinge einholen, über die er nie hatte nachdenken wollen. Nun würde er sich die Frage stellen müssen, ob es ihm genug sein würde, als Marcus' Freund in dessen Haus neben seiner Frau geduldet zu werden. Er würde sich die Frage stellen müssen, ob in Marcus' Leben noch ein Platz für ihn übrig bleiben würde. Ein Platz, der ihm selbst irgendwann wieder genug sein könnte.

Esca war so tief in seine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt, dass er Marcus' nächsten Satz beinahe überhört hätte.

„Aber gleichzeitig ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich sie nicht zur Frau nehmen möchte und auch nicht zur Frau nehmen kann. Weder sie noch eine andere Frau."

Mit einem Ruck hob Esca bei diesen Worten den Kopf und sah Marcus zum ersten Mal, seit dieser angefangen hatte zu sprechen, voll ins Gesicht. Er konnte noch immer die Verlegenheit erkennen, aber auch eine wilde, beinahe verzweifelte Entschlossenheit, die die Kälte in seinem Inneren mit einem Schlag auflöste und die Hoffnung, die er die ganzen letzten Tage mit sich herum getragen hatte, wieder von neuem schürte.

„Alles, was ich will und brauche, habe ich hier. Hier ist mein Zuhause und ich brauche keine Frau, um glücklich zu sein. Alles, was ich brauche, ist dieses Stückchen Land, das uns gehört, die Hügel, den Bach, das Wäldchen, die Weiden mit den Tieren, das Feld, unsere Hütte, so klein und einfach sie auch sein mag."

Wieder machte Marcus eine Pause und rang offensichtlich mit den nächsten Worten. Esca wagte kaum zu atmen, wagte sich nicht zu rühren aus Angst, dass Marcus seinen Mut verlieren könnte und er nie erfahren würde, was Marcus als nächstes sagen würde. Und auch so fürchtete er einige Augenblicke lang, dass Marcus nicht weitersprechen würde, doch dann schloss Marcus die Augen, holte tief Luft und sagte, ganz leise, beinahe unhörbar:

„Und ich brauche dich."

Das einzige Geräusch in ihrer Hütte war das Knacken und Prasseln des Feuers. Marcus hielt die Augen geschlossen, als fürchtete er sich zu sehr vor Escas Reaktion auf seine Worte und Esca war unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch dann drang die volle Bedeutung dessen, was Marcus ihm gerade eröffnet hatte, zu ihm durch und laut keuchend entfuhr ihm der Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Das wiederum brachte Marcus dazu, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen und in seinen Augen konnte Esca Verunsicherung, beinahe Angst, aber auch Trotz und Stolz lesen, die seinen ohnehin rasenden Herzschlag noch weiter in die Höhe trieben.

Esca musste schlucken und seine Stimme klang heißer, als er sagte:

„Ich bin nicht mehr deine Sklave."

„Wärst du mein Sklave, hätte ich geschwiegen. Als freier Mann kannst du eine Entscheidung treffen und ich werde sie akzeptieren, wie auch immer sie lauten wird."

„Dies entspricht nicht der Ehre Roms."

Marcus lachte kurz auf.

„Ich schulde Rom nichts. Ich habe Rom ihren Adker zurückgegeben. Jetzt kann ich frei von Rom leben, wie es mir gefällt. Und leben wir uns nicht in Britannien, weitab von Rom? Hat nicht seit jeher Rom Sitten und Gebräuche der eroberten Stämme übernommen, wenn es ihr beliebte? Warum kann ich dann nicht auch dasselbe tun? Soweit ich weiß, ist es unter den Stämmen nicht unehrenhaft, seinem Herzen zu folgen, ganz gleich, ob das Herz dich zu einem Weib oder einem Schildbruder führt. Ist das nicht richtig?"

Esca nickte.

„Doch, das ist richtig."

Wieder holte Marcus tief Luft.

„Dann bleibt mir nur noch zu hoffen, dass mein Schildbruder den Ruf meines Herzens hört und diesem folgen möchte."

„Mae fy nghalon yn clywed chi a dilyn chi, annwyl."

Esca fand keine Worte in lateinischer Sprache, um Marcus zu antworten. Dem Weg der Stämme musste die Sprache der Stämme folgen. Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung war er bei Marcus, kniete neben diesem nieder, umfasste dessen Nacken mit der rechten Hand und presste seine Stirn hart an Marcus'.

„Nawr fy mod yn rhaid i chi, ni fyddaf yn gadael i fynd eto."

Marcus' Hand fand seinen Nacken und auch, wenn Marcus Escas Sprache kaum sprach, musste er die Bedeutung der Worte doch verstanden haben, denn Marcus lächelte und es war ein erleichtertes, glückliches Lächeln voller Vorfreude und voller Versprechen.

"Rwy'n falch."

Marcus' Aussprache war fürchterlich aber für Esca klangen diese Worte schöner als alles, was er je gehört hatte.

Marcus' Lippen auf seinen waren rau und spröde von der Reise, Marcus' Hand in seinem Nacken voller Schwielen von der harten Arbeit auf der Hof aber für Esca war es vollkommen. Alles, was Esca in den letzten Tagen, Stunden und Minuten gefühlt hatte – Sehnsucht, Angst, Hoffnung, Erleichterung, Enttäuschung, Freude, Liebe – suchte sich einen Weg nach draußen, fand ihn endlich in diesem Kuss und ließ keinen Raum für Missverständnisse.

Schwer atmend löste sich Esca schließlich von Marcus, wieder Stirn an Stirn, und sah denselben Aufruhr, dasselbe Verlangen in Marcus' Augen, fühlte es mit jedem stockenden Atemzug auf seinem Gesicht.

Ohne weiter zu zögern setzte sich Esca auf Marcus' Oberschenkel, Knie links und rechts von Marcus' Körper. Mit zwei kurzen Bewegungen zog er zuerst Marcus dessen Hemd über den Kopf, dann folgte sogleich sein eigenes. Beide Kleidungsstücke landeten achtlos in irgendeiner Ecke der Hütte.

Unzählige Male hatte er Marcus schon unbekleidet gesehen, hatte ihn als Sklave sogar bereits unzählige Mal berührt, ihn gewaschen und geölt, als Marcus aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht selbst dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Aber nun war ihm, als würde er Marcus' Körper zum ersten Mal sehen, würde ihn zum ersten Mal berühren, als er seine Finger über die Schultern, den Rücken, die Brust und den Bauch wandern ließ, langsam und sacht, beinahe ehrfürchtig. Doch dann sah er Marcus erneut in die Augen, sah, wie sich dessen Pupillen geweitet hatten, bemerkte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, wie sich dessen Brust in unregelmäßigen, viel zu heftigen Stößen hob und senkte und vergaß jede Zurückhaltung. Mit einem Stoß beförderte er den überraschten Marcus auf seinen Rücken, beugte sich über ihn, ließ seine Lippen über Marcus' Wange, sein Kinn, seinen Hals hinunter gleiten, küsste die nacke Brust, ließ seine Zunge um eine Brustwarze gleiten, bevor er sanft zubiss und spürte, wie Marcus sich unter seinen Berührungen aufbäumte.

Doch noch ehe er sich über die Wirkung, die er auf Marcus offensichtlich zu haben schien, zu sehr freuen konnte, wurde er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung mit einem plötzlichen Schwung seinerseits auf den Rücken befördert und sah zu Marcus auf, der, den Schmerz in seinem Bein wohl für den Augenblick völlig vergessend, auf ihn hinabsah wie eine Raubkatze. Und nun war es an Esca, sich unter Marcus' Berührungen aufzubäumen.

Es war lange her, seit er das Bett mit jemandem geteilt hatte, über sieben Jahre, zurück in seinem Dorf vor dem Überfall der Römer und Esca wusste, dass er ausgehungert war nach der Berührung eines anderen Menschen. Dass es Marcus war, der ihn berührte, dessen Lippen und Zunge und Hände jeden Zoll seiner Haut zu bedecken schienen, machte diesen Moment beinahe unwirklich, beinahe unerträglich in seiner Vollkommenheit.

Er hörte sich selbst, wie er immer und immer wieder Marcus' Namen sagte und dann war Marcus plötzlich wieder da, halb über ihm, sah ihn an, als könne er ebenfalls immer noch nicht glauben, was sie gerade miteinander teilten und küsste ihn.

Escas linke Hand verfing sich in Marcus' Haaren. Seine rechte fand den Weg in Marcus' braccae, die bereits feucht waren, und umschloss Marcus' Glied mit festem Griff. Marcus stöhnte in seinen Mund, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, im Gegenteil begann er sofort seine Hüften zu bewegen, im selben Rhythmus, wie Escas Hand an Marcus' Schaft auf und ab glitt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich auch Marcus' Hand in Escas braccae schob und ihn ebenfalls umschloss. Ihre Küsse wurden immer wieder von ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen unterbrochen und Esca wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, wenn sie dieses Tempo beibehielten. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick unterbrach Marcus seine Bemühungen und hielt ebenfalls Escas Hand fest, was diesem ein unwilliges, beinahe verzweifeltes Knurren entlockte.

"Ich will, dass du mich nimmst."

Esca brauchte einige Momente, um Marcus' Worten einen Sinn abzutrotzen, glaubte aber sicher, sich verhört zu haben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Marcus an.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich will, dass du mich nimmst. Ich will den Weg der Stämme gehen, nicht den Weg Roms und nichts wird mich davon abhalten."

Esca suchte in Marcus' Augen, fand aber nur Entschlossenheit und die Erregung, die durch ihr Gespräch kaum abgeklungen, sondern an neuer Intensität gewonnen zu haben schien. Esca nickte leicht, Marcus' Blick festhaltend, dann verlor er keine Zeit mehr. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er Marcus wieder auf den Rücken und entledigte sie beide mit wenigen, hastigen Bewegungen ihrer braccae. Kurz hielt er inne, nicht in der Lage sich von dem Anblick von Marcus' Glied loszureißen, das hart und schwer auf dessen Bauch lag.

Doch dann griff er nach dem Öl, das sie von ihrem letzten Besuch bei Marcus' Onkel mitgebracht hatten und von dem noch ein Rest übrig war. Er ließ sich einen Teil des Öls großzügig über die Finger rinnen, bevor er einen ersten Finger an Marcus' Öffnung führte. Er sah, dass Marcus' Erregung der Aufregung, vielleicht sogar ein wenig Angst gewichen war und gab Marcus Zeit, sich an diese für ihn ungewohnte Berührung zu gewöhnen. Er spürte, dass Marcus trotzdem verkrampfte und strich ihm mit der freien Hand über den Bauch, um ihn abzulenken. Einer Eingebung folgend ergriff er sodann Marcus' Glied, beugte sich hinunter und umschloss es mit seinen Lippen. Dies hatte Marcus offenbar nicht erwartet, denn er stieß einen kehligen Laut auf und ließ seine Hüften nach oben schnellen. Mit der freien Hand drückte Esca Marcus' Hüfte nach unten, während er seine Lippen und seine Zunge immer wieder an Marcus' Schaft auf und ab gleiten ließ und sein Finger in Marcus' Öffnung drang. Bald konnte er einen zweiten und dann auch einen dritten Finger zu Hilfe nehmen. Marcus schien dies kaum zu bemerken. Immer wieder rief er Escas Namen, während sein Kopf sich in hektischen Bewegungen von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte.

Schließlich ließ Esca Marcus' Glied seinen Lippen entgleiten, was diesem ein enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen entlockte. Er hob Marcus' Beine an, suchte Marcus' Blick, ein letztes Bitten um Erlaubnis, eine letzte Möglichkeit für Marcus, dem ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten. Aber Marcus' Augen waren lustverhangen, jegliche Angst war längst von ihm gewichen und ein kaum merkliches Nicken sagte Esca alles, was er wissen musste.

Es verlangte Esca alle Selbstbeherrschung ab, die er aufbringen konnte, um Marcus nicht mit einem einzigen Stoß zu nehmen, ihn in Besitz zu nehmen, wie er es sich so oft schon heimlich erträumt hatte. Aber er wollte Marcus keine Schmerzen bereiten und so ließ er diesem Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Er sah den Schmerz in Marcus' Gesicht, der aber bald abgelöst wurde von einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens, als er sich schließlich ganz in Marcus versenkt hatte.

Und Esca begann sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann aber, als Marcus keine Zeichen mehr zeigte, dass es ihm unangenehm war, immer schneller. Seine rechte Hand fand Marcus' Glied und umfasste ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Die Hütte war erfüllt von ihrem Keuchen. Esca nahm am Rande wahr, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, doch noch immer hielt er sich zurück. Seine Hand umgriff Marcus' Glied fester, seine Hüften suchten einen neuen Winkel und im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie Marcus sich aufbäumte und sich sein warmer Samen mit einem Schrei über seine Hand ergoss. Schon im nächsten Moment folgte er Marcus nach, mit Marcus' Namen auf den Lippen und brach schließlich kraftlos über Marcus zusammen.

Eine Weile lagen sie da, beide schwer atmend, beide mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Marcus hatte den Arm um Escas Hüfte gelegt. Es war warm vor dem Feuer und Esca merkte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam. Mit letzter Kraft rollte er sich von Marcus herunter, griff nach dem Umhang, den er bei Marcus' Ankunft achtlos zu Boden geworfen hatte und breitete ihn über sich und Marcus aus. Dann umschlang er Marcus' Bauch mit seinem Arm und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer die Augen.

„Cysgu yn dda, annwyl."

Und bevor Marcus ihm etwas hätte antworten können, war Esca bereits eingeschlafen.

 **Home**

Als Esca am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wurde es in ihrer Hütte bereits hell. Er fühlte sich warm und behaglich, zufrieden und glücklich und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er, dass Marcus bereits wach war, den Kopf auf den rechten Arm gestützt und ihn ansah, verwundert, ungläubig und staunend.

Esca hob seine Hand und berührte Marcus' Wange, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich hier war und er nicht noch immer träumte. Doch Marcus' Haut war warm und lebendig unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die Anfänge eines Bartes kratzten seine empfindlichen Kuppen.

„Du bist wirklich hier."

Marcus nickte.

„Und du auch."

Esca ließ seine Hand sinken und lächelte.

„Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet."

„Ich hatte es gestern eilig nach Hause zu kommen."

Esca runzelte die Stirn.

„Was hast du deinem Onkel gesagt? Und Cottia?"

Nun war es Marcus' Hand, die über Escas Wange glitt.

„Meinem Onkel habe ich gesagt, dass ich seine Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen zu schätzen weiß, aber Cottia nicht heiraten werde, noch irgendeine andere Frau. Dass ich auf dem Hof keine Frau brauche, um glücklich zu sein. Ich denke, dass mein Onkel zwischen den Zeilen mehr verstanden hat, als er jemals zugeben wird. Aber er hat mir zum Abschied auf die Schulter geklopft und mir aufgegeben, dich beim nächsten Mal unbedingt wieder mitzubringen."

Marcus lächelte bei der Erinnerung und Esca konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Er hegte schon lange keinen Groll mehr gegen den älteren Aquila, der Marcus' einziger Verwandter war und ihnen gerade in der Anfangszeit ihres Hof sehr geholfen hatte.

„Cottia gegenüber war es mir zu Beginn schwerer gefallen, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Es stellte sich dann heraus, dass meine gestotterten Erklärungsversuche vollkommen unnötig gewesen waren, denn offensichtlich habe ich Cottia so viel von dir erzählt, dass sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen hat."

Esca sah, wie Marcus bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch vor Scham ein wenig errötete.

„Wir trennten uns in aller Freundschaft und ich musste ihr das Versprechen geben, dich ihr bei unserem nächsten Besuch in Calleva vorzustellen."

Jeder Groll, jegliche Eifersucht, die Esca am gestrigen Abend noch gegenüber dieser Cottia verspürt hatten, waren inzwischen wie weggeblasen und so fiel es ihm leicht zu lächeln.

„Auf der nächsten Reise nach Calleva werde ich dich begleiten, komme was wolle. Ich werde nicht noch einmal zurückbleiben und auf dich warten und Brigantia jeden Tag ein Opfer für deine gesunde Rückkehr darbieten."

„Du hast jeden Tag Brigantia geopfert?"

Verlegen wandte Esca den Blick ab.

„Du bist nicht gekommen."

Eine Hand an seiner Wange zwang ihn dazu, Marcus wieder anzusehen.

„Aber jetzt bin ich da. Bei dir. Und ich werde immer wieder zu dir zurückkehren."

Marcus' Worte vertrieben die letzten Zweifel und ließen Esca lächeln. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf Marcus' Brust, genau da, wo er dessen Herzschlag gegen die Innenfläche seiner Hand spüren konnte.

„Oherwydd ble rydych chi , yw fy cartref." 

~ o ~

Hallöchen,

ich habe vor einiger Zeit den Film „Adler der neunten Legion" gesehen. Das Buch hatte ich bereits zu Jugendzeiten gelesen. Aber erst durch den Film habe ich Marcus und Esca als Slash-Pairing entdeckt. Die Chemie der beiden Protagonisten lässt viel Raum für Fantasie und einen Versuch habe ich oben gewagt. Vielleicht gefällt es ja dem einen oder anderen.

Ich habe für Escas Muttersprache walisisch gewählt, weil walisisch wohl der damaligen Sprache der Briganten angeblich am nächsten kommen soll und für die Übersetzungen google bemüht. Das Ergebnis kann ich nicht beurteilen, da ich kein walisisch kann. Fehler sind nicht mutwillig sondern der google Übersetzung anzulasten.

Folgendes sollen die walisischen Sätze bedeuten:

Mae fy nghalon yn clywed chi a dilyn chi, annwyl – Mein Herz hört dich und folgt dir, Geliebter  
Nawr fy mod yn rhaid i chi, ni fyddaf yn gadael i fynd eto – Jetzt, wo ich dich habe, lasse ich dich nie wieder gehen  
Rwy'n falch – Ich freue mich  
Cysgu yn dda, annwyl – Schlaf gut, Geliebter  
Oherwydd ble rydych chi , yw fy cartref – Dort, wo du bist, ist mein Zuhause

Danke für euer Interesse.  
LG xxx


End file.
